Mischief Making Spirits Never Die
by demigodpotterjay77
Summary: Just a small story about the second generation, they cause a lot of mischief inside Hogwarts and outside of it Please review!


**A/N Okay this is a small story basically on the next generation the character you see here I made her because i could not go on with the story there's another character that comes later too but she is not so important. Anyway, read and please review criticize all you want i will not mind!**

**Disclaimer: I am not JK Rowling she would not write such a horrible first chapter!**

Ariella

The sun beat down, as if it wanted to burn everything below it. The hot summer air whipped at her face, throwing her long, blond hair behind her Ariella walked down the street towards home, lost in thought. It had been brought to her attention yet again that her friends seemed to be drawn to her more for the expensive gifts she was able to give than for anything she had to say. Amy's birthday was fast approaching, and Amy seemed to be more interested in what her gift was going to be then in actually having Ariella over for her birthday party. Worse, she had dropped unsubtle hints that she rather expected something expensive and in the way of Parisian couture. It had been a similarly awkward situation last Christmas with Hailey, only with her it had been trendy jewelery. Not for the first time, Ariella wondered if the friendships were worth the feeling of not being alone. It would be rather nice, she mused, to have friends that she could actually confide in. All of this was too much to think about on such a beautiful day. _Its summer!_ She told herself. Finally no more homework, no more tests, no more horrible and mean teachers and no more people who come to you and say stuff like "Turn your hair purple now!"

"Ooh now can you turn them blue?"

"How do you do that?"

"Tell me how I wanna try?" Of course it's annoying, but apart from that she never actually understood how she did those things either. Usually they happened when she was feeling a strong emotion like anger, fear, happiness, love. She sort of did understand some of it for example when she got angry at her rival ,Jennifer, her hair turned bright red and her eyes were reduced to dark red slits

It was enough to scare Jennifer to death but then something else happened. Jennifer's glass of juice rose up tipped over right on top of her. It was quite entertaining and she did not even get detention! Since, obviously, no one believed Jennifer everyone just thought that she would do anything to get Ariella into trouble. Ariella was so lost in thought she did not even realize she was home. She stopped near the garden fence just before banging into it and quietly stepped on the neatly mown and sprinkled grass. She made her way to the sliding door and into the house. Just as she stepped on the first step on the staircase that leads to her bedroom she heard a voice behind her," Where do you think you're going?" her mother asked.

"Up to my room" Ariella said in a very obvious tone

"Where have you been? And don't say at school"

"Where else would I be?"

"And how did you get home?" _Damn!_. She had to take the limo home and completely ditched it. "I wanted some fresh air" she said but the look on her mother's face told her she was not getting out of this so easily. So she tried something else "Mom it got really annoying because Lars wasn't coming I waited for half an hour you said he would come as soon as I got off!" she started in an exhausted tone as though to say she was really tired from the walk whereas she was not "I got tired of waiting so I walked home and Hailey accompanied me for a while but left three lanes down from here, she said she was staying at her cousins for the week". Her mother looked at her and she gave a loud sigh, for a bit of drama.

"Alright if you say then I will talk to Lars about his tardiness just as soon as he gets back I think he's worried you're not their I'll call him you go wash up and come down for lunch". And with that she turned and walked toward the living room. Ariella climbed up the stairs and went to change she put on a dark green sleeveless top with jeans and tied her blonde hair in an untidy bun that drooped lazily, as though it were tired of being there on her head for so long.

She was no ordinary girl, and by ordinary, completely not ordinary. For one she hated riches, another she did not like her friends, she was extremely pretty too, well thats what , at least, everyone else at school said. But apart from this she was something else, she could turn her hair the colour she wanted the same with her eyes and skin. She could even make objects move around when she was feeling angry or scared. She never understood how she did such things neither did her parents or teachers. Ariella also knew that she was not her parent's daughter. Her parents had died during a war once. She sometimes thought that maybe her real mother might be able to explain why such extraordinary things happened to Ariella.

She went down and saw Molly, the family cat, how much she hated cats especially this ugly creature. She had once tried to kick him off the balcony, unfortunately she had forgotten the fact that cats always land on their feet. She had gotten in trouble for doing it so she decided to let it be. The servants made sure that the cat never got near her room ever again. She walked down the hall and entered the living room and found her mother holding a letter, brow furrowed and her expression said something Ariella could not place. Confusion? Anger? Disbelief? Whatever it was Ariella had an ominous feeling it had something to do with her.

"What is it?" she asked

"Oh just some bill nothing else" her mother said shifting the letter so that the address and recipient's name and on the thick yellowish parchment written in green ink it said:

Miss A. Delacour

The largest bedroom

3 Edward Road

Oxford Street

A pang of excitement hit Ariella. It was so hard she actually felt like jumping up and down and screaming _I got a letter! Me!_

_I don't have any relatives I know of!_ But that's where and why she didn't actually jump and scream and shout. Because she had no family she knew of. Nor did anyone know her. She was adopted. She can remember it like it was yesterday …

She was lying on her bunk bed it was late afternoon on a hot summer day. Her friend, with whom she used to have tea parties with, was sleeping on a bed opposite of her. Jizailie liked taking naps during afternoons. Then Mrs Cole the head of the orphanage came in and said " Ariella Delacour, 4, please come here" Ariella got out of bed surely she was going to be punished since she and Jizailie had been up late talking since neither of them could sleep because they both used to have nightmares. Nevertheless she followed Mrs Cole down the hall and into a room where she found two adults sitting. Ariella knew this room it was the adoption room. All the childless couples came and talked to a couple of children and then, if they wanted, adopted them. She understood it. She was going to a new home. She didn't quite feel excited she knew she would have to leave Jizailie and they both would have to put up with their nightmares alone. Before she had even said her hellos properly she was being ushered out of the orphanage and into a sleek black car and soon they were entering through huge iron gates and curved up the car at the front door of a large impressive house.

This is where she was standing today. And now she thought that this letter could possibly be from the orphanage. "What is it?" she asked casually as though it were a postcard from some friend of her mother's.

"Nothing just a pile of rubbish you don't have to read it" she replied

"What kind of rubbish?" she asked she was always this curious and her mother knew it too.

"Oh nothing probably someone trying to play a joke or something"

"What kind of joke? Tell me"

"Nothing!" she snapped "just go and eat your lunch and stop asking questions". She takes the letter and throws it into the fire.

"Hey! You could've at least let me have read it!" Ariella said

"Now that's enough from you young lady! You go in the dining room and eat your lunch and no more questions from you! And brush your hair for god's sake!" Ariella turned on her heel and stormed out of the room and climbed the steps to her bedroom. She slammed the door and threw herself on the bed and almost instantly fell into a deep sleep.

She heard the pitter patter and the howling of rain and wind before she was fully awake. She opened her eyes and stared at the ceiling for a moment then got up and went to the washroom. As soon as she put her feet on the ground suddenly she felt extremely dizzy. But the dizziness subsided in a moment and she was fine. She washed her face with cold water and came back inside the room to see that there was a tray of food on her dresser. She remembered that she had not eaten lunch today. She went towards the tray and passed her door and saw that once again she had done something strange in her anger. The knob had been taken out so cleanly that there was not even a scratch on the elegantly carved wood. She looked around for the knob but did not find it. She supposed that whichever servant came in must have picked it up. She ate the food and went downstairs into the living room and saw that her mother had left a letter on the couch. She was not too excited about this letter as she already knew what would be written in there. _Of course_ she said to herself as she read the letter her mother being the owner of a hotel chain had left to attend a meeting in Lithuania an hour ago. Her father was in the government and would not be home until tomorrow. This was nothing new since her parents were always very busy and had to attend several meetings in a week. She got through the evenings doing homework or watching comedy films. She sat in the living room watched television, listened to some songs, but mostly she just kept thinking about that letter. What was it that was so horrible that her mother had thrown it into the fire? She could have just torn it and thrown it into the bin why turn it into ashes? Perhaps it was something about Ariella's past...

OK. She had to think, first, what was her past. She lived in an orphanage that was all she could remember, which is brilliant since she had been only four when she was adopted. Perhaps she was right earlier when she thought the letter had come from the orphanage. Perhaps it was something about Ariella's true biological parents! But why would they send a letter after nearly seven years? And how on earth did they know she had a very large bedroom? Maybe they just assumed it since her parents were so rich. All these questions made her dizzy. She just wanted to go back to her usual have-fun-when-parents-not-around-routine.

By 9 o' clock her insides were aching with hunger. She asked some servants to get her some food. She ate then decided to begin her late night fun by watching a horror movie with the lights dimmed, for nice effect, grabbed some popcorn, threw a blanket around her and the howling wind and thunder made excellent background sounds.


End file.
